One More Day
by Myuu-Foxgirl
Summary: Draco sing a song to Harry, hoping to comfort him. Warning: extrme sap, slash, and hard-to-follow mood jumps. I scare myself sometimes.. PG-13 just to be safe. HPDM


**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ belongs to J.K. Rowling, and as I am not British, and certainly do not have children, that means I am not her. The song, _One More Day_, is by Diamond Rio. (I'm not them, either, as they're an all male group.) I do, however, own the nicknames Harry and Draco have given each other. **

_**One More Day**_

Draco Malfoy, long thought as the Slytherin Prince, had a weakness. Oh, not just any weakness, like chocolate or whatnot. No, his weakness was far closer to the heart, and took the form of his boyfriend, Harry Potter.

At that particular moment in time, Harry was curled up in Draco's embrace, seeking comfort from the blonde much like a cat seeks warmth and petting. Draco was gently caressing the dark haired boy, his lips pressing soft kisses to Harry's head as he sang softly and tried not to let the fact that Harry was crying affect him too badly. But it was hard to ignore, as there was a steady _plip..plip_ of tears on Draco's chest as Harry cried silently.

_Voldemort,_ Draco decided, _needs to fuck off and die. _Normally, Draco was not very much into revenge and all-consuming rage; however, he figured he was allowed to feel these things at this time. He hated not being able to make his beloved feel better, no matter what he did. As he continued singing softly, Draco remembered how Harry had come into the room earlier in the evening, eyes wide, skin pale, and looking as if the universe had just imploded upon him.

--

_Draco looked up as the door to his room (he was Head Boy, after all) banged open, and immediately discarded the book he had been reading carelessly onto the floor. Harry took several shuddering steps into the room before he collapsed, but luckily Draco had moved swiftly and caught him._

_"Harry?" No response, so Draco switched languages. ":Elyon, beloved, what's wrong?:"_

_":Ron - 'Mione-:" Harry responded, then began crying quietly. ":They're dead; **he** killed them!:"_

_":Elyon..:" Draco's shocked whisper only made Draco tighten his hold. Then he looked up at the door, where several of his year-mates, as well as Professor Snape and the Headmaster were watching, and snapped, "Out. He doesn't need you gawking at him!"_

_The Headmaster nodded, and shooed the others out. Just before he closed the door, he glanced back at the two: Harry clinging to Draco like he was a lifeline, and crying, while Draco held him close and murmured softly into his hair. Albus closed the door, and as he walked back down the hall, he thought, _War is a terrible thing - it makes children into adults before they should be. And separates friends by a vast gulf known as Death.. Merlin, how morbid.

_Draco lifted Harry with ease, and moved into the bedroom, where he comforted Harry as best as he could, with gentle, caring sex. _

--

Draco let the song he was singing trail off, and stroked Harry's back gently. ":Elyon?:"

":What?:" was the reply he got. Harry's voice was remarkably not overly distorted by his tears. It was thicker, and sounded a bit raw, and every one of his conflicting and pain-filled emotions were revealed in it.

":I heard a Muggle song a few weeks ago,:" Draco answered softly, almost hesitantly. ":It reminded me almost immediately of you. Can I sing it for you?:"

":Please?:" Harry replied as more tears fell. Harry loved it when Draco sang for him: it was something Draco did _only_ for him, and it made him feel special, needed, loved.

":Anytime,:" Draco responded, pulling Harry closer. It was second nature, now, to slip into the musical trills that made up the Atlantean language, and it almost never failed to comfort one, or both, of the two boys. The blonde cleared his throat softly, then began to hum under his breath. Then, he started singing softly, his light tenor filling the room with soft music as he sang to comfort his love.

_**"Last night I had a crazy dream**_

_**A wish was granted just for me**_

_**It could be for anything..**_

_**I didn't ask for money**_

_**Or a mansion in Malibu**_

_**I simply wished for one more day with you."**_

Harry moved closer, snuggling into Draco's embrace as he let the music wash over him. As he listened, the sharp grief that had come after realizing that Voldemort had killed his best friends muted, dimming, moving to the background in comparison with Draco's soft, love-filled voice.

_**"One more day**_

_**One more time**_

_**One more sunset - maybe I'd be satisfied**_

_**But then again**_

_**I know what it would do..**_

_**Leave me wishing still - for one more day with you."**_

Draco smiled softly as he heard Harry sniff quietly. _Everything I do, I do for you, my Elyon, my life._ He reached for the blankets and pulled them up as he hummed softly for a short time before continuing to sing.

_**"(One more day)**_

_**First thing I'd do - is pray for time to crawl**_

_**I'd unplug the telephone**_

_**And keep the TV off**_

_**I'd hold you every second**_

_**Say a million "I love you"s**_

_**That's what I'd do - with one more day with you."**_

Harry's eyes drifted closed as he wrapped himself more firmly around the blonde. He felt Draco's hands tucking the blankets around them as the blonde continued to sing softly.

_**"One more day**_

_**One more time**_

_**One more sunset - maybe I'd be satisfied**_

_**But then again**_

_**I know what it would do..**_

_**Leave me wishing still - for one more day with you."**_

Draco laid down next to Harry, drawing him close again and whispering his love as the slight pause he remembered passed. The curtains across the room were open, leaving a view of the starry skies for them to see as the song moved on again.

_**"One more day**_

_**One more time**_

_**One more sunset - maybe I'd be satisfied**_

_**But then again**_

_**I know what it would do..**_

_**Leave me wishing still - for one more day with you."**_

A breeze rushed through the open window, turning the tear tracks on Harry's face into cool spots on his almost feverish skin. He blinked, watching the stars twinkle and concentrating on both Draco's hands, which were tracing soft spirals on his chest, and Draco's voice, which continued to sing softly, lulling him, reminding him that as much as it hurt to lose Ron and Hermione, Draco was still there, and would be for as long as he could. Barring Voldemort trying to get snazzy with him and take his lover, too, but Harry really, really didn't want to think about that.

So he returned his attention to Draco's voice.

_**"Leave me wishing still - for one more day...**_

_**Leave me wishing still - for one more day...**_

_**With you..**_

_**One more day (one more day..)"**_

Draco's voice trailed off to a light hum, and after a moment, Harry whispered, "I can see why it reminded you of me."

Draco made a non-committal sound, then shifted and asked in a tired, sleepy voice, "Just one question. What's a 'telephone'?"

Harry laughed, and reached up to wipe away the tears left on his cheeks. "I'll explain when we're both more awake," he answered, and they both settled down to sleep. As another breeze blew through the open window, Harry murmured, ":Thanks, Astyan.:"

":Anytime, Elyon, anytime,:" was Draco's mumbled, barely coherent reply. ":'S what 'M here for."

Harry smiled, and drifted off to sleep, content, though still very sad about his friends' deaths.

----

Hm. Extremely sappy. Though I do seem to have gotten over my extreme writers block (thank Merlin!), which is all good. I get the feeling that this doesn't flow all that well, and the moods switch too quickly. Oh well. x3 It does the job. XD

Read, review, and if you flame I'll set one of Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts on you! >(

--Myuu


End file.
